Shipping! No, literal: On a cruise ship'
by TakamiHaruka
Summary: Heya guys! Its time for my first Fanfic! When the three new Raimon-girls hear that its not going very well with 'love' between the others, its time for a stand-in! Haruka, Danio and Natsuko are the OC-starring in my newest reality shipping challenge! OC's will be accepted after chapter one! You can also apply for couples! Have fun with reading! XOXO Haruka-chan
1. Chapter 1 Introduce

Haruka: "Konichiwa minna!"  
*IE cast points to Haruka*  
Endou: "Eeeeh… Who are you?"  
Haruka: "Serious. you guys don't know who I am?"  
IE cast: "No. Who are you?"  
Rika: "Wait wait wait! Are you that 13-year old girl, named Takami Haruka who's stalking me on Twitter?"  
Haruka: "Maybe… ICHIRIKA RULEEES! Yoouu can't prove that!"  
Ichinose: "Wel maybe, that ICHIRIKA RULES said enough."  
Haruka: "Wel, maybe… But I wrote a story!"  
IE cast: "So?"  
Haruka: "So? Read it!"  
IE cast: "Can't you tell us? Were tired of reading!"  
Haruka: "Okay, okay.. Well everything started across from Naniwa Land on the port of Osaka…"

* * *

Raimon and Inazuma Japan looked at a big white cruise ship.

"SUGOI!" The members shouted.

"Listen minna! This is a kind of training camp. So I expect you to do your best!" Coach Hitomiko shouted.

"Eeeh.. Its a ship.. How can we play soccer on a ship?" Gouenji add very dry like always.

"Follow me!" A girl with purple-pink hair and a purple-white joggingsuit said.

Coach Hitomiko closed her eyes with a little laugh on her face. "Minna, this is Hirano Natsuko! Daughter of the owner of this ship! You can follow her I see you later on." Hitomiko said while she leave the port.

"Ohayo Natsuko-san!" Endou said. "Ohayo minna! You can call me Nat! Like everyone else!"

All the Raimon soccer club and Inazuma Japan members were on board.

"So Nat where does Hitomiko-kantoku know you from?" Endou asked.

"I was a orphin.. In Sun Garden."

It was like Endou was ashamed of what he said. Everyone was quiet.

"But when mr. Hirano adopted me I was very happy, and now I'm living on this ship!"

Pfieeew.. At least it didn't brought up bad memory's.

"Wow, thats pretty sugoi! Living on a cruise ship! Can you tell us more about the ship?" Haruna said while she maked pictures of the members and the ship.

"Of course! The ship is called S.S. Great White!"

Haruka, the newest member of Raimon looked schocked and a little afraid.

"Huh? Haruka-san? Whats wrong?" Natsuko asked to her while Haruka sweeped her long brown ponytail in the face of Touko.

"Haruka-chan! Stop that!" She said angry.

"O'h! I'm sorry Touko… Eeeh its just.. That…" Everyone waited for an answer what didn't come after 10 whole seconds.. "ITS JUST THAT I'M REALLY, REALLY AFRAID OF SHARKS!" Haruka shouted.

Everyone looked kinda dry. "So?" They all added.

"Oooh.. I just tought.. I tell you guys the truth.."

"I can tell you, there wouldn't be any shark 'on' the ship!" Natsuko said while laughing.

Finally they reached the Top-deck. Everyone looked very schocked..

"A SOCCER FIELD ON A DECK OF A CRUISE SHIP?! THATS SO COOOL!" The members shouted.

"I'm very glad you guys are happy!" Nat said. "Should I bring you to your rooms?"

'Hai!' A few minutes later they were at the reception of the ship.

"Well' you guys are with?" Natsuko asked.

"33" Everyone said without counting.

"Wow… You guys even know it without counting… But there only can sleep 4 or 5 people in one room. Okay lets take a look, that are eight rooms, three rooms of five and five rooms of four."

Everyone walked to their roommates:  
**Room 1:**  
Endou  
Kazemaru  
Kageno  
Megane  
Matsuno  
**Room 2:**  
Gouenji  
Toramaru  
Someoka  
Fubuki  
**Room 3:**  
Shishido  
Kabeyama  
Kurimatsu  
Shourinji  
**Room 4:**  
Tachimukai  
Tsunami  
Kogure  
Hijikata  
**Room 5:**  
Tobitaka  
Fudou  
Midorikawa  
Sakuma  
Kiyama  
**Room 6:**  
Domon  
Handa  
Kidou  
Ichinose  
**Room 7:**  
Rika  
Touko  
Haruka  
**Room 8:**  
Fuyuka  
Natsumi  
Aki  
Haruna

Natsuko was writing everything down in a little book. "In the girl rooms are places available."

They didn't hear Natsuko because of the squeak of sneakers on the floor of the hallways. They all look curious to a girl with fire-red hair that appeard sliding (but clever enough did not fall) around the corner of the hall…

* * *

Well' that was the introduction! If you like it please review! It's gonna be funnier in the next chapter! Now the OC list, please fill eveything in:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Position: (Keeper, defender, midfielder, forward, manager or just a supporter and if he/ she's a player please give one hissatsu :)**

**Debut*: (Not necessarily)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Best friends:**

**Room:**

**Crush: (Not Endou, Gouenji, Tachimukai, Fubuki, Ichinose, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Natsumi, or Kidou)**


	2. Chapter 2 Crazy Cousins & Talking Sharks

Sorry guys! It was taking a day to write this! Well' I think I'll post the next chapter monday because I'm on holiday for 4 days! Enjoy! Ps: You can still send in OC's!

* * *

Rika noticed something.

The girl was now standing infront of the Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan.

"Ohayo minna! I'm Watanabe Danio! I've searched everywhere to meet you guys!" The girl apperantly named Danio said while she bow deep.

"Eeeeeh! Danio-chan?" Everyone was now looking at Rika.

"Yo, Rika-san!" Everyone looked even more shocked when it seemed they known eachother.

Rika ran to Danio and hugged her.

"Rika-san do you know her?"Aki asked.

Rika let go of her. "Hai! Minna, this is my cousin, Danio!" She said.

"EEEEH? COUSIN?" Eveyone shouted.

But actually it was kinda obvious. They were both clumsy, and it seemed this girl also had a great style, with a white shirt, sleeveless denim jacket, brown pants, black sneakers and how she tied a black bow in her red left-side ponytail.

"Nice to meet you Danio-chan!" Endou reached out his hand but Toramaru pushed him 'not to hard' away and did the same.

Rika did her best not to laugh because of the clear shipping moment, like Haruka and Natsuko.

"Yeah, I'm Toramaru!" Danio shaked his hand, while Haruka and Natsuko piece went from laughing.

"So Danio-chan you were in Naniwa Land?" Natsuko asked while she and all the girls walked to the elevator.

"Yes I went a visit to Rika and her mom. But she said Rika was here!" Danio telled the girls.

They stepped into the elevator. The boys went to their rooms a half hour ago, but the girls were talking all the time in the lobby.

"We have training over 15 minutes, do you guys wanna look?" Aki asked to Nat and Danio.

The two girls with brightly-colored hair looked at eachother.

"Of course we want!" They answered.

15 minutes later all the members were on the top deck…

"Okay minna! We have a little game between Endou's team:

Endou

Ichinose

Touko

Rika

And Tachimukai's team:"

Tachimukai

Kabeyama

Kidou

Gouenji

Hitomiko said, then the whistle followed as she throw the ball up in the air.

Touko and Rika shoot forward trying to catch the ball for Butterfly dream, but Kidou passed them and shoot it to Gouenji.

"Bakunetsu Screw!" The flames were coming closer to Endou who was ready to do his Fist Of Justice.

Above the field close to the rooms was an railing where Nat, Danio and Haruka were standing. Danio was filming the match.

"Wow, I really love it when they are playing soccer." Haruka said while she lean on the rail.

"Huh?" The two others said softly, they looked at the brunette who's eyes were sparkeling.

"Why do you say that?" Natsuko asked her friend, still looking curious. Danio was now watching the match threw her camera but still listening.

"Well' its just… No one plays soccer like them. They are so happy when they kick the ball, and on that moment no one has another feeling." Haruka smiled to Nat and Danio.

"You know what. You're right!" Natsuko said.

"And everyone in Raimon and Inazuma Japan is the same with that one tought, because if that wasn't so we wouldn't be friends!" Danio said.

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" Natsuko and Haruka were happy they met Danio and eachother.

"Okay, but now something serious.. Do you guys think Toramaru likes me?" Danio said without any problem.

Nat and Haruka looked at eachother, and it even didn't take 1 second or they were already laughing.

Now Danio was ashamed of what she said. "NOT THAT I LIKE HIM!" She said clear.

"Hahahhaha, yeah I don't think he likes you. I think he's in love with you!" Haruka said laughing.

Danio was irritated. "Okay, okay. I get it. If it gets worse, then I turn in Rika."

"Come on let's go down, the match is over!" Haruka motioned her friends to go down.

When they were all down..

"You, guys are awsome! I wanna play soccer by myself now! Look! I have you filmed!"

Endou, Haruna and Gouenji looked at Danio's camera

"Wow! That's very good work Danio-san!" Haruna said.

Now the whole group was standing around Danio and her black camera.

"Arigato minna!" Danio said blushing.

"Hi! Were are you guys looking at?"

Everybody got goose bumps when they heard an unfamiliar voice..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Everyone yelled, Megane fainted and lots of others run away.

"OMG! AAAAAH A TALKING SHARK!" Haruka said while her heartbeat got faster and faster.

"E-h no. I'm not a shark, I'm a girl. And I don't know if I have to get that as a mistake or an insult!"

Everyone come back when they heard her saying that she was just a girl.

"Eeeeh.. Who are you?" Endou said

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Takuma Yukine, but I like to called Yuki!" The girl said.

"O-Ohayo Yuki-chan!" Endou said.

"You scared us a little Yuki-san!" Kabeyama said, while he and Kurimatsu waved Megane with a paper in hope he waked up.

"O'h! I'm really sorry!" The girl said. She was wearing a light blue short, a really light green shirt an a short dark red/brown jacket that matched with her shoes.

Kazemaru was looking at her and tought she blushed. Those grass green eyes, and maroon locks.. Is Kazemaru in love?

* * *

And there we have Yuki-chan from XxKenseyXx13 ! And Watanabe Danio my third OC! And Kazemaru? In love? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Konichiwa & Sayonara

Heey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I didn't post a few months! I was on holiday for a LONG time! And school is about to start, but I will still try to write... So here's a short part! Please comment (& the other stuff!) :D Enjoy!

* * *

"So… What your doing on this ship… Yuki-chan?" Haruka said, she felt uncomfortable with the fact she didn't know anything about that girl and above all… Everyone was pretty quiet

"I'm spending my last weeks of holiday's on a ship without friends and nothing to do.. Can it get even worse?"

"Wow.. Thats pretty sad.." Endou answered.

"Do you play soccer Yuki?" Kazemaru said without thinking

Everyone glared at him 'especially the four romantic friends (Rika, Danio, Haruka and Nat)'

"Soccer? Of course! I love it! ^^" The teen answered.

"Well' in that case: Were Inazuma Japan and the Raimon Eleven! Nice to meet you!" Everyone said 'finally'

"WAIT! Yes! I know you from FFI! Omg so cool I finally meet you guys!" She said happy.

They talked, and even played a little game together… And who was hangin' all the time with the new girl? Kazemaru couldn't get his eyes of Yuki… After two hours everyone went to their rooms, and there were worries again..:

"Rika! Why, didn't you tell us earlier!" The pink-haired shouted

"Yeah, we are your friends!" Haruna maked clear with her sweet but shocked voice

"I'm so sorry! It was a hard decision! I actually don't want to leave you guys! But it doesn't make sence to stay longer here.. Since Ichinose don't like me…" The girls didn't believe what she just said! The great Urabe Rika, 'Queen Of The Field' herself saying that her own 'Darling' don't liked her!

The red-haired girl took a step towards Rika, "Come on Rika! You would never say that! Who told you he don't like you? That you are showing your feelings real clear and Ichinose is a bit shy doesn't mean that he don't like you!" That girl was her cousin. Always someone who supported Rika. That was one thing that never would change. "Sorry girls I can't stay, I'm missing my hometown and my old friends.. Conclusion: Everything except my mom!"

"Rika! Please stay!" All the girls try

"Danio-chan" She looked towards the red-haid, "You have a choice. Coming with me back to Naniwa Land. Or stay here on the ship" Rika said while walking down the hallways.

The Raimon-girls looked at Danio who gave a confused reaction back: "But.. I'm just on board!" She said real stupid.

The girl with purple-pink hair put her hand on Danio's shoulder. "But you can stay here right?" She said

"I will, Nat-san.. But I still worry about Rika-san"

"We all do Danio" Aki said

"Can't you talk with Ichinose?" Touko said

"I can do that" Aki replied

The 12-year old Haruka looked at Danio and Natsuko. 'If Aki talks to Ichinose, nothing would change.. And maybe Rika will never come back again!' That was what she actually wanted to say but Haruka keeped her toughts..

Aki ran threw the big hall with many doors, where was the room of Ichinose Kidou, Handa and Domon again? She stopped. Number 6. There it was. She knocked on the door.

It opend. "Aki? Is there something wrong?" Ichinose said after he saw his childhood friend looking worried

"Ichinose-kun.. We have to talk…"

* * *

I think I'm gonna cry... I don't want Rika, to leave the ship! I will upload the next 2/3 chapters this or next week! Sayonara minna~


End file.
